Study Hard and Get What You Deserve
by Sweetness2015
Summary: Rocky only volunteered to help Deuce study because they were pretty good friends, plus she has a crush on him. What she expected to be a simple tutoring session turned into more than what was planned. What will Rocky do? Reuce. LEMONS involved Hope you enjoy Please review xoxo!
1. I Need Your Help

Rocky's POV

Chapter One: I Need Your Help

Cece and I just got to school. The halls were busy and everyone seemed to be going through their regular routine. I, as always, was ready to get to school. I just love being in the environment of learning, it was so calming. Unlike me, my best friend Cece doubts education is important and if you have good looks and a way with words you will make it anywhere in life. That shows how much she knows. Everything about today seemed normal except our buddy Deuce. He didn't seem like his normal self. He was less hyper and he wasn't trying to sell us anything. Obviously Cece is too caught up in herself and talking endlessly so she wouldn't know what was wrong if he was telling her whats wrong.

"Rocky which color do you think looks better: this light pink lip-gloss or the darker pink? I just can't figure it out; if it was up to me I would never figure it out because they both look so good on me!"

"Cece do you know what's wrong with Deuce, he is kind of just sulking around, it is really sad."

"What are you talking about Rocky; Deuce is fine look at him he is smiling. Now back to the li-gloss subject, which color should I use Rocky?"

"First of all Cece you know the light pink works better with your lips, duh. Second of all Deuce is not smiling, he is frowning. I am going to go see whats wrong with him."

While I was walking over to Deuce I realized I should have fluffed my hair a little and put on some lip-gloss, just to look a little more presentable to Deuce. He looks really upset I hope it's not too bad, something I can't fix. I sat down beside Deuce on the bench and if I hadn't started talking he wouldn't have even seen me.

"Hey Deuce, whats going on?"

"Huh, uh, nothing really, whats going on with you?"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me, whats wrong?"

"Well, I am doing terrible in school and based on my first semester grades, I could be held back."

"Oh no Deuce, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know, I guess get a tutor."

"Awh Deuce, I hope you get a good tutor and if you need anything I will try and help you."

"Rocky , can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you tutor me because I know you are smart and you're good at teaching people how to do stuff. Plus I would feel more comfortable learning from someone I know and like."

Deuce just said he liked me. Maybe he just means friends because I didn't tell anyone I like him besides Cece and she slap sweared not to tell. So I am not sure what he meant by that but I like him too so maybe I should tell him. Well no it might not turn out right if I just say it and he doesn't even feel the same. Damn it is hard liking someone and you don't know if they like you back.

"Rocky…Rocky, what do you think? Can you be my tutor?"

"Huh, uh yeah sure, when do you want to start?"

"Well, tonight would be great, get a head start on improving my grades."

"Sure, my house seven o'clock"

"Yeah that's good, thank you Rocky you're the best."

"You're welcome anything for my buddy."

I hugged Deuce and walked back over to Cece. I was smiling because I made Deuce's day better and he was coming to my house. What he didn't know was no one was going to be at the house till late that night because of work, so we were going to be together, alone. I really hoped tonight was the night I get to tell Deuce how I felt about him. That would be nice.

"I saw you and Deuce talking, did you finally tell him."

"What? No Cece, he was bombed about his grades and I offered to tutor him and we are starting tonight."

"So it's like a date?"

"No Cece, it's called tutoring, I am sure that's something you're not familiar with."

"Whatever Rocky, but tonight you need to tell him how you feel and get it out there."

"I will think about it. He is coming over tonight at 7 so you have to help me get ready for my study date."

"Ah so it is a date and I was right, ha."

"No Cece you were wrong it is a study date, emphasis on study."

"Fine, whatever, we need to get to class, I can't be late to Ms. Ferguson's class. She needs some dick in her life because she is so uptight. Let me tell you being with Gunther and fucking every other night really loosens you up."

"Uh Cece that's nice to know, I prefer not to talk about sex experiences because of Jason and his pencil sized dick."

"Fine, I will see you at lunch! Love you Rock!"

"Love you too Cece!"

I got to class right when the bell rang. I really wasn't paying attention, it's not like I don't already know it so I just thought about Deuce and all the things I wanted him to do to me. I imagined him rubbing me and touching places that needed touching. Sucking on my neck and biting me, mixing pain and pleasure.

"Rocky would you like to answer my question?" asked Mr. Poppas

"Phrase, all roads lead to Rome, simply meant that whatever roads you took at that time led you to Rome. Don't you think this question is a little elementary, I mean any well-educated individual would know the answer to that."

Yeah that's right, I can listen and think. Obviously this dumb-ass of a teacher didn't know that. I am not even sure why he is a teacher; he doesn't even know the subject he is teaching. A total waste as an educator.

"No Ms. Sassy Pants, this is needed for students like Mr. Wilson who don't know that texting in class isn't allowed. Give me the phone young man."

Who the hell says sassy pants? I can tell he is some old dirt because no one even uses the word sassy.

"Well that's his fault he doesn't know it."

"Yes it is, but lose the attitude missy and pay attention thank you. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but it isn't nice."

"Okay."

What up with this ass, I'm not nice lately. The fuck? Whenever have I been nice to that jack ass. Finally the bell rung and I was the first one out. I went to my locker and next class early. I didn't see Cece but knowing her she ran off somewhere with Gunther. I loved my next class. It had the hottest teacher ever. His name is Mr. Britain, I wish he was our age, I am sure I would be all over him. He is my AP teacher so I pay attention.

"Hello Rocky, it is good to see you here and on time unlike other students."

"It's god to see you too Mr. Britain, I love this class so I have to be here on time."

"Well that's nice to know." He replied with his award winning smile that makes me feel warm on the inside.


	2. Get Ready

Chapter 2: Get Ready

This class went by fast like the rest of the day. The worst thing is I ate lunch with Tinka because Cece and Gunther were nowhere to be found. I swear when I see her I am going to give her a piece of my mind. At the end of the day I put my stuff in my locker and when I turned around there is Cece waiting and smiling like I am supposed to be ok with her. She obviously is slower than I think if she thinks I am just going to be ok with her leaving me alone with Tinka.

"Hey Rocky!" she said with too much enthusiasm

"Hey."

"Whats wrong Rocks?"

"Nothing really, besides the fact that I have the worst best friend ever and I want to punch the hell out of her face. Other than that I am just fantastic." I replied with a sarcastic tone

"Whoa Rocky what did I do to you?"

"Oh I don't know, you lied about seeing me at lunch and you left me there to eat with Tinka because you and Gunther obviously had to have a fuck session and left us both alone." I replied in an angry tone

"Look Rocky I am sorry, I didn't know we would have been gone for so long."

"Whatever Cece, it's nothing new all you every do is care about yourself. I have to go; I have homework to get done before Deuce comes over for tutoring."

"Cool, I will just come with and I can help you get ready for your date." She said nudging my side a little

I wasn't in the mood for Cece and her bullshit so I said, "No it's cool I need to get this done without distractions and I don't need your help with getting ready Tinka is coming over to help before she leaves with Ty."

"Rocky I know you're mad but still I want to help!" exclaimed Cece in a whining tone

"No Cece, go hang out with Gunther like you usually do, I have things I need to do."

"Fine, text me if you need me."

I didn't even reply to her because I really was tired of her egotism. It wasn't a once in a while thing with her it was every day and I am just tired of it. So I just walked away because I needed to finish homework and get ready before Deuce came. When I got home at 4:30 because I took the subway instead of walking home and to my surprise Ty wasn't even there yet. He usually is but he wasn't so I went ahead and turned my music on all loud where I could hear it through the whole apartment. I went into my room and took my clothes off to take a shower.

I looked both ways out of habit so no one would see me naked but I was home alone. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the water, closed the shower door so the steam could fill up the bathroom. I got into the shower. The way the water ran over my body made me horny. The hot water was like my stress reliever. I started rubbing soap over my body the way I imagined Deuce's hands doing to me. My nipples got hard and my breast started to ache because they need rubbing.

When I got down to them and touched them I moaned. It felt so good for them to be touched. Right when I was about to start on the other one, I didn't hear any music and I heard a knock.

"Rocky! I am home." Screamed Ty

Why was he yelling I will never understand my older brother, he isn't the brightest kid on the street. I went ahead and finished up my shower. I stepped out, dried off, wrapped myself in my towel and walked to my room. I put on some lotion and through on a t-shirt and some jean shorts. I went to blow dry my hair and flat ironed it and it looked really good. By the time I got done with everything Tinka was over and ready to help me out.

"Rocky I like what you have on causal but sexy!"

"Uh thanks Tinka. So what do you think I should wear?"

"Hmm, I definatly think you should wear shorts to show off your long sexy legs, so the ones you have on are perfect. Where is Cece? You two are always together."

"I don't know we kind of got into a fight and speaking of her she just text me."

"Tinka, yo come one babe we gotta go!"

"Ohk, bye Rocky, oh and change the shirt, a tight V-neck will be really cute."

"Thanks Tinka, bye!"

I decided to text Cece back, she said she was really sorry and wanted to come up until deuce came over. I decided to forgive her as usually and I went down to her house."

"Rocky! I am so glad you forgave me I was getting lonely without you!"

"Yeah, whats going on?"

"Well Gunther got in trouble and couldn't hang out. By the way I like what you got on and your hair and makeup is fabu!"

"That sucks, Tinka picked out the outfit, she said I needed to show off my long legs."

"Well she was right, want something to eat?"

"Sure, Crusty's?"

"Yeah!"

When we got to Crusty's we sat down and ordered. I got a vegetarian pizza as usual and Cece chumped down a pepperoni pizza. I loved Cece but sometimes I just want to slap her. For a long time I was upset about her relationship with Gunther because she kicked me to the curb but I got over it.

"Did you finish your homework?" asked Cece interrupting my thinking.

"Yeah." I replied but I didn't have homework, everyone knew my homework was finished in school but obviously Cece didn't think of that. I looked down at my phone and it was 6:45 I had to go.

"Look Cece it's close to 7 I have to go. I will text you later."

I ran out of Crusty's and home so fast, only a minute had passed. I ran to the bathroom to freshen up so if anything happened with Deuce, like I planned, I wanted to be prepared. I went ahead and set my school stuff on the table, got out a couple of sodas and snacks just in case. I looked at my phone it was 7 and just then I heard a knock on the door. Wow he is good, right on time.

**Well Rocky seems to be in a hurry to get some in. Wonder how the "study date" will go. Please review. Xoxo**


	3. It's Time

**Chapter 3: It's time!**

Deuce POV

I got to Rocky's right at 7; I didn't want to seem desperate by getting there early nor look like a jerk getting there late. When she opened the door, it was wow. She had on some shorts and her long, slim, tanned legs were out. Whatever blood I had in my brain ran quickly to my cock making it hard to hide from her. She had on this tight V-neck that hugged her breast which increased my hardness, if that was even possible.

"Why don't you come in Deuce?" asked Rocky is a certain tone that made me want her

"Uh sure." I replied pulling my book bag up onto my shoulder

I had every intention of making a move on Rocky. I have liked her ever since the 4th grade but we have known each other since preschool. We have been friends for forever, maybe she feels the same way I do. Damn it is so hard to not want to fuck her with her dressed like that but I had to endure it. This tutoring wasn't wholly a lie; I just bent the truth a little. I had a low grade in Algebra 3 honors, I just wasn't failing. I wanted Rocky alone so we could talk.

"Can I get you something, besides whats on the table?" she asked, forming a blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, thanks Rocks this is good. Where is everybody?" I asked relieved no one else is here

"Um my parents are at work till late and Ty is with Tinka if you know what I mean." She replied with a wink. I knew exactly what she meant and I wanted that to be us.

I followed Rocky over to the room where we were supposed to study and sat my stuff down. When she sat down her shorts rode up a little and I saw a piece of her perfect ass and I think I growled. Seeing her like this wasn't easy on me. I adjusted my legs so my dick wouldn't have pressure on it and I wouldn't explode in front of her.

"So what subject you need help with D?" She asked without looking up from her notebook.

"Algebra 3 and since we have the same class, I get nothing we talk about, haha. Uh but before we start studying can I talk to you about something?" I was worried when the question came out of my mouth and I didn't mean for it too.

Rocky's POV

OH MY! Deuce has been acting weird since he walked into my house. When I opened the door he looked at me up and down like he wanted to rip my clothes off. I looked down at his crotch and saw he was getting hard. All that did was make me wet and I redirected the conversation before my secret section became a water slide and roll down my legs. So when Deuce asked to ask me something, I got butterflies in my stomach. I really like him. I have liked him since day one.

~flashback~

I wasn't always a bad ass so to speak. I use to be shy and practically afraid of my own shadow. One day when Cece was sick and I had to walk to the bus stop alone, a really big 5th grader was bullying me at the bus stop. I was only in the 2rd grade so that didn't help my case at all. When she pushed me over and I fell, I saw a medium height kid walk over, pushed her, and walked over to me.

"Hey are you ok?" asked the kid smiling I was too embarrassed to look up, I just shook my head yes and turned away. I thought he was really cute and on top of that he was sweet and I knew then I had a crush on him.

"My name is Deuce, Deuce Martinez."

"Uh I am Rocky" turning away to hide a blush.

"That's a nice name Rocky, I think your pretty." For the first time in forever i was ready to go because he called me beautiful. I will never forget the first day met Deuce and I hope I never do. Since then we have been close friends, just as close as CeCe and I are.

XXX

"Yeah Deuce what you got to ask?"

"I don't know how to say this, but uh I wanted you to know... Um, you know you are important to me?" He asked shaking his head. What a odd question.

"Um yeah I guess." I replied a little confused

"Yeah. I need to go to the restroom, be right back." he replied basically running from the room

Damn Deuce must be having problems are something. I don't get why he is acting so nervous that is so no like Deuce I need to make sure he is ok.

**DPOV**

Shit! I just acted like a punk in front of Rocky. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I have to tell Rocky how I feel about her. Most importantly the fact I have been in love with her since day one! I can't help it. Every time I see her I just want to wrap her long legs around my waist, push her back into the wall, and fuck like I have never fucked before. I have never felt the need to fuck anyone, EVER! I just feel like Rocky is the one for me. As a matter of fact I think I love her.

"Deuce get your shit together, you can't love her, she is your best friend!" I told myself as I rinsed my face with water. I could have sworn I heard a gasp but the way I was acting it was probably my imagination. I better get back out there before I start to worry Rocky.

**RPOV**

I stood by the closed bathroom door to make sure Deuce was ok. I was about to knock till I heard him giving himself a pep talk. He is such a weirdo but I love that about him. I heard him say, "you can't love her, she is your best friend!" I gasped when I heard this, i just couldn't believe he loved me. I actually love him. I have had a crush since 2nd grade and I think I was in love by the 7th grade and I didn't even know what love was all about. Knowing me I heard wrong. No not this time, my eavesdropping paid off this time, I am in love with Deuce Martinez, but I am not making the first move. I heard him start to twist the doorknob, I sprinted to the table where our stuff was so I wouldn't get caught for listening.

"You alright buddy?" I asked trying to catch my breath

"Uh yeah I am good. Alright I can do this." said Decue

"What do you have to do?" I asked a little curious even though I knew where this was going.

"Rocky...I have liked you every since I met you in the 2nd grade. Now a days I have never believed on love at first sight but when I look back on that day in the 2nd grade, I now realize that it was love at first sight. I don't know how you feel but I think I love you more than a best friend maybe even more. I think I have always known that I love you. I don't need help in Algebra 3 I just wanted to be with you alone and that gave me a reason to be here. I am sorry I lied to you but I don't know, you just do something to me that nobody else can..."

I cut Deuce off with a kiss. Obviously he wasn't paying attention because I had the biggest smile on my face. His lips were soft and smooth. His hands fell on my waist which sent electricity shots through my body. He licked the bottom of my lip, I allowed him in. His tounge mixed around with mine. It wasn't like most kisses that included spit all over the place this was different, it was nice, almost perfect. I had lost the time but I needed air but I didn't want to pull away.

"Rocky can I borrow your red tank...Ahhhh!" squealed Cece "Guys I am so sorry but that looked like a good kiss, how was it." asked Cece jumping up and down

"Uh I need to go, I will call you later Rocks, bye Cece." said Deuce as he gathered his things and quickly walked out.

"Damn Cece must you interupt every good thing that goes on in my life?" I asked in a joking tone

"My bad but Gunther is coming over and that red tank is perfect for my outfit can I please wear it?" asked Cece with her lips poked out

"No because Gunther rips off everything you wear..So no!" I replied to Cece. I walked away to get my phone and she went into my room and I followed her, I saw I had a text, from Deuce. Now when I think about him, I no longer see the second grade image, our see our passionate kiss.

Deuce: I have never kissed anyone like that before you really are something special. My parents are going to be out of toen till next week and the house is all to me, you want to come over one night and just hang?

ME: Yeah I would love to. Right now I have to deal with Cece. I will talk to you later. :)

Deuce: 3

* * *

**Haha thought they were going to get it on? Negative! That's next chapter...Please review xoxo :)**


	4. Can I come over?

**RPOV**

"Rockyyy! What do you think?" asked CeCe while posing to show off different angles of her outfit.

"You look like a slut." I said while checking my phone

"Rocky you're not helping. You aren't be the usual supportive Rocky that I know." said Cece making her usual pouting face

"CeCe...I could careless what you wear. It's not like you will have it on long." I replied walking out of my room and Cece following closely

"Rocky I really don't like your sly comments like that. What's wrong with having sex and doing it with the one you love?" asked CeCe sounding irritated

"CeCe, it is a problem when you throw it in everyone's face 24/7. Oh yeah I forgot your too self-centered to care about anyone else. Honestly it is whatever, you look fine. Now can you know leave I have things I need to do. Sorry." I replied not evening caring where she went

"Fine. I guess I will talk to you later." said an irritated and hurt Cece

It was sad to see my best friend sad. What was worse is that I was the reason she was sad. I totally blame it on the fact there is no dick in my life but what is a girl to do. She can't give it up to every guy who walks in and says "Hey, ride me!" Psh yeah right the fuck I look like? I felt bad for what I did to CeCe but now I was needy and the person I needed most was home, alone, hard on because of me. I was here home alone, ready to punch the next piece of meat that walks through m door, figuratively speaking.

ME: Deuce...

D: Yeah? :)

ME: You home alone? I need a favor...

D: Anything for you Rocks...

ME: Ok I will be there in 20 minutes

I took 10 minutes to freshen up. I cleaned up, put on new shorts, no panties. I flat ironed my hair for a second time today. I had to admit Tinka was right...I look hot as fuck. I hope I am not rushing into this. I mostly want this because I need it but I love Deuce and being friends for so long makes it easier. I hope I am thinking straight but my hormones are controlling everything so I am not sure. Damn I need a good fuck.

* * *

DPOV

OK Rocky is coming over. We are going to be home alone, I actually hope I don't bust a nut just looking at her. I wanted to pound her at her house, now we are going to be at my house with no interruptions for sure, there is no way I can stop once I start. I haven't been with someone since Dena and Rocky was there every step of the way of my break up. That was 6 months and now I need it, bad. Yeah a jack off helps here and there but looking at Rocky, I need a good fuck and I just know she would be more than that. I hurried up and cleaned up my room. I seemed to have motivation to my cleaning process because I have never cleaned like this.

I actually put my clothes up, made my bed, vacuumed the floor, and sprayed air freshener. I even had time to take a shower and get freshened up if things went the way I wanted. Just as I ordered the pizza, there was a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it, hot damn! Her shorts had to be shorter and tighter than before. Her shirt had to show, more cleavage than the first time. I could feel my member being constricted in my jeans and it wasn't the most comfortable situation. If I looked at her any longer I wouldn't make it through the night.

"Uh why don't you come in?" I said clearing my throat and she started to smile. I don't think she put that outfit on just to wear, I believe she is playing with me. Its working too because I am full on and I hope she doesn't notice. " Can I get you something to drink? I just ordered some pizza and I know your vegetarian so I got you a vegetarian pizza from Crusty's." I said closing the door taking good breathes.

"That's nice. Thanks. Um do you have some vodka? Its Friday and CeCe and I always drink on Fridays." asked Rocky

"Yeah its in the kitchen beside the fridge. Well you know where everything is help yourself." I replied As she walked away her hips swayed some and that only made my cock twitch some. I really wasn't going to make it but before she turned the corner to the kitchen she glanced over at me and winked. I gasped because I think we all know what is going to happen here tonight.

RPOV

I knew that I got Deuce the minute he open his door. It was like the image in his eyes went straight down to his member. I really loved the effect I had on him, he makes me feel powerful. I made sure I turned the corner in a seductive was to catch his attention. When I winked I saw his eyes change from the usual brown to almost black. I needed him and I couldn't wait any longer.I went over to the side of the fridge and picked up the vodka. I think I gulped down half the bottle and it burned like hell but felt so god. I could fill the alcohol running through my veins. I knew i could never hold my liquor so I already felt the buzz. Soon I wouldn't be able to control my actions soon. Whatever happened, happened. I could hear him coming so I opened the fridge and bent over and acted like I was concentrating on what I was using to mix my drink. I chose cranberry juice and turned around to a lustful looking Deuce with his mouth wide open.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked smirking to add effect

"Huh? What? Yes, I mean no." he replied trying to scan the room to look like he wasn't paying me any mind.

"Well I do." said walking to him and got right in his face. The vodka was giving me a little edge to my already bad ass personality. I was so close to Deuce I could feel his breath. I reached my hand out and rubbed his chest seductively I slid my hand down to his thigh and rub his already hardened dick. He let out a groan that made me wet instantly. I made my movements quicker and added pressure to it.

"Fuck Rocky."

I stopped moving on purpose. He gave me a look of lost. I quickly put my hand back quickly. I began to rub him with more pressure than before. His hands moved over my body and found their ways to my chest. It felt so fucking good. His hands went under my shirt and he gasped at the fact I didn't have on a bra. I was glad I didn't put one on. He pinched my nipples and rubbed them. I let out a moan. My boobs hadn't been touched in such a way I wanted to cum from him just touching it. I couldn't take it anymore, I unbuckled his belt, undid the buttons, and pulled down his jeans and boxers all at once. His 10" popped out like it was glad it got freedom. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. I quickly wrapped one of my hands around him and pumped him, going fast. He started moving his hips to the movements of my hands. I stopped quickly and I wrapped my lips around him. He was so smooth and long. I knew I could take him, I was a master at blow jobs. I moved my head down and up his shaft. I started to bob my head and down, while licking and biting my way up and down. Immediately his hands went to my hair. I could feel him grab a fistful and control my head and the way my lips sucked him.

"Fuck Rocks, this feels so damn good." he groaned out

Fuck yes I was driving him wild. He started fucking my face and I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I took that as an opportunity to deep throat him. I started to hum and lick him. It must have sent him over the edge because he busted a load into my mouth. I didn't care I swallowed sucked and licked all of his precious cum off his dick and caught what was sliding down my chin. I looked up at him licked my lips and smiled. All he could get out was "fuck." I turned around to get the cranberry juice and close the fridge but he grabbed it put it on the counter and picked me up. He carried me to his room and dropped me on the bed. I didn't have time to sit up before he was undressing me and licking and sucking in all the right places. All I could do was moan because this felt so good. For a moment I felt like i rushing into things with Deuce till he started attacking my kitty. He was biting and sucking my clit like there was no tomorrow.

'Ugggnhh fuck Deuce! Shit that feels so good." was the most words I could think to say. He bit down hard on my clit and stuck two fingers in me. My hips moved to the fast swift movements of his fingers. I knew I would cum soon because it had been so long and it felt so fucking good.

"Oh shit! I am about to cum!" Just then he put in another finger, rub my clit furiously and hit my g-spot and I screamed out in pleasure. I was breathing heavily and Deuce liked to see me cum because he was stroking himself and watched me as I came off my high. I just couldn't take it much longer.

"Deuce?" I asked in a sweet seductive whisper. I actually heard him whimper as I said his name "Yes" was all he manage to get out.

"Fuck me!" I said and his reply was the swift movement of his dick going in and out of me.

"Damn Rocky you are so tight, wet, and hot around me. Fuck! You feel so good."

"Uggnhh, fuck you feel good inside of me." I breathed out meeting his thrust with mine. He pounded into me over and over. Every now and then he would flip us into a different position making him deeper each time. I pulled him into me and kissed him passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance over the over. I felt Deuce move and he hit my spot and him rubbing my clit again pushed me over the edge. For what seemed like forever I was in pleasure land but Deuce was still going. I didn't think I could go another round after the one he just delivered.

"Rocky, baby, I am going to make you scream my name and my neighbors will hear it no doubt." whispered Deuce in my ear and I had to look at him to make sure it was him because I would have never expected him to say such dirty things. Not only that it got me ready for another round. I rolled us over and slowly rode Deuce. As his hands set firmly on my hips moving them the way he wanted them to move I sped up. "Fuck." Was all Deuce said as I rode on. He leaned up and started sucking and biting my nipples. He then took a hand and rub my right where I liked it. His movements became faster and wild.

"Shit I am going to cum soon but ladies first." was the last thing I heard till I got hit with the biggest wave of passion I have felt, like ever.

"Ahhh DEUCE!" He wasn't lying I actually screamed his name it made my throat hurt but it didn't distract me from the pleasure he was delivering. Four thrust later he was groan and shooting his load into me. He stayed on me for a while till we caught our breaths. I felt our juices sliding down my leg but I didn't mind. When he pulled out I was sad till he pulled me into his chest and we were just laying there.

"Well, you were much better then I have dreamed about." said Deuce brushing a piece of my sweat filled hair out of my face

"Wait...What? You have dreamed of this moment?" I asked a little surprised

"Yeah, had my first wet dream and I be damned if it was you I dreamed about."

Wow. "Well you're better than I cold have imagined. You are amazing."

"Rocky?" asked Deuce

"Yeah?"

"It's a little early to tell but...I love you." said Deuce looking me straight in the eye. I haven't seen him so serious it was almost unreal.

"I love you too!" I replied leaning up and giving him a kiss that turned into more than that. Just as it was getting heated I heard my phone ringing. "Answer it." said Deuce looking in the direction of my phone. I leaned over and saw it was my mom calling.

"Hi mom." I said as I looked at Deuce a little worried

"Rocky where the hell are you?" yelled Ty. That was weird

"What are you talking about I have only been gone like an hour." I replied

"Fuck that shit! Its fucking midnight and mom and dad are fucking spazzing over here!" screamed Ty

Shit I didn't even know it was so late. I hurried and got up and got dressed

"Obviously we had some fun and didn't realize the time. Sorry but I have to." I said to Deuce giving him a kiss and putting a light kiss on his tip. He let out a light growl and kissed me back. I knew if I didn't leave now I was in some fucking trouble.

"Deuce, I have to go." I barely breathed out

"OK. Text me or call or sneak out and stay the night with me?" He said and his eyes were dark like before

"Haha, bye." I replied running out of his house. I started running up the street, so that would explain why I was sweaty instead of the fact that I just had the best sex of my life. I was looking down and I ran into somebody and we fell/

"What the fuck! Idiot!" yelled the person. I knew that voice anywhere, what the fuck.

"Cece?" I asked a little worried it really wasn't her

"Rocky? Where the hell have you been? We were freaking worried sick! What the fuck!" screamed Cece hugging me and crying

"I was with Deuce." I whispered hoping she didn't hear

"Deuce? What you guys watched a movie and you fell asleep. That's not a bad excuse." said Cece calming down a little.

"Yeah right, he just fucked me into next week!" I blurted out without censoring what came out of my head. By then Cece was jumping up and down squealing and asking 5,000 questions at once. I wasn't worried about answering her questions, I needed to get home.

"Cece we have to talk later I have to get home pronto." I said covering her mouth.

XXX

Cece and I walked into the house at 12:30, would have been here earlier if Cece wasn't acting crazy. The lights were still on in the living room. I walked in and there was my mom, dad, Ty, Tinka, Gunther, Flynn, and Ms. Jones. They all ran over to me hugging me and kissing me.

"ROCKY! Why are you all sweaty?" asked my dad and looked as if something didn't seem right.

"I did run home but ran into Cece which caused my process ro be slowed down." I replied smiling like I didn't just fuck my best friend and had a hell of a good time doing it.

"Where exactly were you young lady?" asked my mom

"At Deuces house. I had nothing better to do, everybody was occupied and I was all alone. SO I went to Deuce's we ordered pizza and watched a movie. I ended up falling asleep and I heard ringing, saw my phone and answered to Ty yelling at me." I replied counting the events on my fingers. What I said wasn't entirely a lie. We did order pizza just didn't eat it, the movie was watching each other touch themselves and I went to sleep with my best friend. I guess I did tell the truth.

"We are just glad your home." said Ms. Jones hugging me again

"Well I am tired can I go to bed?" I asked

"Sure honey, but just know you're not in trouble just don't scare us like that again." said my dad

"Thanks Dad, love you guys." With that I escaped to my room a flopped onto my bed. I looked at my phone and saw I had a message from Deuce.

**I couldn't have asked for a better night with my bff/gf. I am not sure how our relationship will work from here but I do know I probably need you in my life. Tonight was the better and not because of the sex but because I was with you. I really truly do love you as a friend and more. -Deuce-**

Awh Deuce was such a sweetheart. I really hoped our relationship[ works without killing our friendship. He did say the "L" word maybe everything is ok. Right now I just want to sleep and dream about tonight before the phone call. I was dozing off till my bedroom door opened and came in Ty, Tinka, and Cece.

"Guys can I please get some rest?" I asked whining from the interruption

"Sure, in a minute. What really happened at Deuce's house?" asked Tinka

"Yeah because you don't sweat when you run. This I know first hand." said Ty eyeing me up and down

"Tell them!" said Cece with a big grin on her face.

Fuck, I wish they would leave me alone. "Fine close the door!" I said. Okay this is what happened...

* * *

Well you already know what happened no need to write about that. This may be the end I am not sure let me know what you think. Please review. xoxo


	5. Seriously?

**Sorry for the late update I had no idea how to o on with my stories but I think after some time to gather my thoughts, I believe its time to get back into this writing game. So here we go you guys. xoxo**

* * *

**RPOV **

I sat there for a while not really knowing how to start. What made it weird was that Ty was here to listen in. The girls are one thin but Ty that's a totally different thing. I was pretty much stalling in hopes they would see it was a lost cause and get the fuck out of my room so I can rest, for heaven sake I just had mind blowing sex and ran home..I am tired as fuck but they don't seem to understand.

"Rocky, today would be nice." said Tinka with her hands on her hip tapping her foot.

"Ugh fine, where do I being? Hmm...Hmm...Hmm" I said making sure to annoy everyone

"Fuck this, Rocky I swear if you don't start I will tell Dad about the time you through the party a couple of months ago, got drunk, and ended up stripping in the middle of the party with Cece. How would you like that huh?" said Ty smirking at me

"Fuck you!" I replied "Fine, I went to Deuce's house, had a drink, ordered pizza, didn't eat, and we ending up fucking. Happy now?" I asked my tone drowning in sarcasm

"Good enough for me." replied Ty opening the door and walking out. I thought everyone would leave but no, I wasn't that lucky. In fact Tinka closed the door and turned to me.

"Now Rocky, you know that wasn't good enough. We need details from the way he touched you to the way you moaned out in pleasure. We want all the dirty details and you know that." Tinka replied looking at me with amusement

"Yeah Rocky, you know better." Cece replied smiling at me

I took in a deep breath and waited. I told the two nosy bitches everything till they were gushing with excitement.

"You dirty bitch!" Tinka screeched smiling

"Wait, wait! How did you suck his dick?" asked Cece really concentrating on what I was about to say.

"Cece how else do you suck a dick? You put it in your mouth and bob your head and if the whole thing doesn't fit down your throat take your hand and pump the parts your can't take in. While your bobbing your head hum a little, it sends vibration through their cock and they seem to like that. Then you stop lick the balls a little, Ty likes that too." Tinka replied confidently

"The fuck, nobody cares what Ty likes, that's just ew disgusting. But she is right Cece, can't top that explanation." I replied winking at Tinka.

"Do you think it will work on Gunther? WAIT! Did you guys use protection?" Cece asked looking flustered

"Uh I guess Gunther would like it, I don't know. And yes Cece, I felt it and watched him take it off when I heard my phone ringing.

"Phew good." Cece replied swiping her head like she had sweat dripping.

"Tinka baby let's get you home." Ty yelled from the other part of the house

"Well it is time for me to go. We'll talk later Rocky, night you guys." With that Tinka was gone and it was just Cece and I left. She was just staring at me making me feel awkward.

"Is something wrong Cece, you're making me feel uncomfortable?" I asked a little worried

"Would you have told me if I hadn't ran into you or if Ty and Tinka hadn't pushed you to tell. Would you have told me?" Cece asked

"Look, Cece, I am sure you would've figured it out by the time we got back to school. I don't think I would've came right out with it. Plus sometimes you are really judgmental and that's not fair. Honestly you haven't been the greatest friend lately. It is either about you or Gunther or your life, well anything that's about you and I am tired of it. Woo I am lad I finally got to tell you how I felt." I replied looking Cece in the eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. I got up to give her a hug but before I could she ran out of my room and to her apartment. Damn if it isn't one thing it is another, fuck! I need some sleep things just aren't working out for me.

XXX

I woke up the next day around 1 pm. At least it was a Saturday, I would've been up earlier but after what I told Cece she didn't talk to me. I didn't mean any harm she just didn't listen to me and took it the wrong way. She is so dramatic but I love her to death!

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Cece please talk to me you didn't give me the chance to explain last night. I don't think you should be mad, I was just stating my mind. Isn't that what best friends do? Look just talk to me.**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**No you hurt my feelings, that's not what best friends do.**

The fuck was her problem is she serious right now. I didn't know how to reply so I got up and took a shower, I didn't have time for Cece's constant bullshit. I dried off, put on lotion, and threw some clothes on. I checked my phone.

**To: Rocky**

**From: Deuce**

**How about you come over and finish that pizza we didn't finish. :)**

**To: Deuce**

**From: Rocky**

**Sure but Cece is mad at me so I don't if I can make it. Ugh forget this, what time?**

**To: Rocky **

**From: Deuce**

**Good luck with that. Whenever you want just text me. And Rocks I just want you to know...I love you, still.**

**Awh, Deuce was a sweet heart. I have pretty much been in love with him since day one and to know he felt the same made my heart melt. He couldn't be more perfect.**

**To: Deuce**

**From: Rocky**

**I love you too! I will talk to you later, I am going to go deal with the "Cece situation."**

I grabbed a cup of yogurt and put some fruit in it. As I ate I thought about an easy way to talk to Cece without her bitching around. I decided to just go down stairs and talk to her so she can see that she was over reacting. I got my purse, phone, and keys and walked downstairs. I knocked n the door and heard Flynn yelling about getting the door.

"Hey Flynn, Cece home?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah but she has had a bitch fit all day. She is in her room." Flynn replied

"Watch your language kid." I replied

"Whatever I am going to finish my game." and with that the little brat walked away. I closed the door and went to Cece's room. I pray to God she is calm, I don't feel like spazzing on her.

* * *

So what did you guys think? What do you think will go down between Cece and Rocky? Either way leave a review! xoxo


	6. Huh?

**RPOV**

I walked to Cece's room it sounded like music was playing so I assumed she was calmer than earlier. Maybe she is PMS but I doubt that because from my understanding she and Gunther had sex the other day. I honestly don't know what her problem is. I guess now is a good time instead of waiting and being mad.

"Cece, can we talk?" I asked in a sweet voice

"What do you want Rocky?" she asked with a voice that sounded like she was crying.

"I want to know why you're so short tempered lately or why you get mad at me for no reason. It is really bothering me." I replied

"It's nothing Rocky" she replied. I took the liberty to walk over to her bed and sit at the edge of it.

"Obviously it is _something _if you felt the need to blow up on me like you have been doing the past week." I replied getting a little frustrated with Cece. I had to literally do deep breathing and count to 20 instead of just 10.

"Look, you wouldn't understand, so please leave." Cece replied turning on her side her back to me

"I wouldn't know if I understood or not if you won't even fucking talk to me." I shouted not able to hold back on Cece and her childishness

"Seriously Rocky, I am fucking messed up and you are yelling like I did something wrong. Last time I checked you haven't given me the time of day because it's all about Deuce. Its fucking sick to know a guy has come between a friendship." Cece replied looking at me with disgust

"So that's what this is about. You can't stand to see me happy can you? For a year and a fucking half it has been all about you and Gunther. How the fuck do you think I felt when every 2 seconds you were sucking each other's faces off. How fucking small of you to make everything about you and not taking other people's feelings into consideration how could you do that Cece?!" I yelled at Cece, getting up and moving away from her before I felt the need to punch her.

"Are you fucking serious? Do you seriously think this is about my relationship and being jealous? Get real; I am fighting myself trying to figure out why the helI I feel the need to kiss my best friend! Better yet I want to know when all of a sudden I find your legs in shots, sexy as hell. Did you ever think I was struggling on a deeper level than your intelligence could muster?" Cece yelled at me, eyes widening as she finished talking.

"Holy shit, I wasn't supposed to say that. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cece jumped up from her bed pacing the floor.

I couldn't form any coherent sentences, I was frozen in place. My brain wasn't able to grasp what the Cece just said. Did she just admit to liking me beyond our sisterly friendship? How the fuck do you respond to that, I just I can't. I am not sure if I should stay and talk or leave and never return. I didn't know what to do.

Before I knew it, Cece had her lips locked on mine with her hand in the small of my back I nearly killed her if it wasn't for the fact that she was my best friend. I went from stuck in one spot to, furious in the next, talk about having mood swings. I pushed Cece on the bed ready to beat the living shit out of her when she flipped me on my back and held my hands about my head. Where she found this new strength I have no fucking idea.

"Rocky stop listen to me please, I did that for a reason." Cece said looking down like she was ashamed

I took that as an opportunity; I pushed her off me and ran from her room. I didn't turn when she called my name, I just quickly left. What the hell just happened, I don't understand. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**To Be Continued….**

**Tell me what you guys think! Leave ideas in the review or pm me! Leave some love and review! xoxo**


	7. Changes

**RPOV**

No I can't, as a matter of fact no I won't be talking to Cece. I do NOT want to be around her I can't handle what she just did. How dare she kiss me and then say she had a good reason. I have a good reason to fucking beat the shit out of her. I am not even in the mood to go to Deuce's house. I don't want to go home, I just can't handle this. I just need some time…alone.

**From: Me**

**To: Deuce**

**Hey something came up, can't come over talk to you later.**

I didn't wait for him to respond, I turned my phone off. I am at a loss of words. I just kept walking trying not to think too hard about what just happened. Once I finally looked up, I realized I was standing in front of Tinka's apartment. I didn't even remember walking in this general direction. I went ahead and went up since I am already here. I knocked a couple of times and Gunther came and answered the door.

"Whats up baby!" Gunther asked in his ridiculous accent

"Nothing, is Tinka here?" I asked not making eye contact, actually not wanting to see him because it made me think of Cece.

"Uh yeah she is in her room. You alright?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied walking to Tinka's room, knocking before barging in.

"Rocky, whats up!" Tinka asked. I couldn't really respond I was actually angry but sad at the same time. I just stood there tears filling my eyes ready to drop. "Rocky, is everything ok?" Tinka asked with nothing with sincerity.

"Tinka if I tell you, do you promise to not tell anybody?" I asked her

"Yeah, Rocky of course you can trust me. What's going on?" Tinka asked walking up to me giving me a hug making the tears I was holding back fall out. Why was I crying, I should be furious right?

"Sssh Rocks its ok, just take you time. In going to go get you some tissue, want anything else?" Tinka asked sitting me on the bed

"Can I have some water please?" I reply wiping at the tears and scolding myself silently for looking so weak. I think I am still in a state of shock because this all seems so unreal. I couldn't believe Cece did what she did. She was the first to have her first kiss and the first to lose her v-card. I just don't understand why she would try and kiss me like she did. I was so caught up in my thinking I didn't hear Tinka walk in and sit on the bed.

"You better now?" she asked while handing me the tissue.

"Yeah, I guess…Well no not really. So I can trust you right?" I asked still a little unsure

"Yeah but if you don't want to talk we can just hand out and watch TV to keep your mind off of things." She replied

"No, I want to talk about it; I just don't know how to start it." I paused, waiting a minute to gather my thoughts. "OK well, I went to talk to Cece because she has been acting weird lately and I wanted to know why she was acting the way she has. I went down to her room and she was just lying in the dark with music playing, so I figured she was calm and I walked in. I asked her what the deal was; she said I was trying to make everything about me. Then I blew up on her because she said I replaced her for Deuce but she always blows me off for Gunther. In all honesty it wasn't fair so I was really pissed. So she blows back up at me and yells about finding my legs sexy and wanting to kiss me and she like freaked out because she wasn't supposed to say that. I was stuck in shock and couldn't move and the next thing I know she was kissing me, fucking kissing me!"

"So I pushed her back on her bed ready to beat the living shit out of her but she had some new found strength and flipped us over so she was on top. Usually that position is fun when it isn't a girl and your 'best friend.' Like if it was Deuce that would be a total hey lets fuck moment but no this was Cece fucking Jones! That shit was unacceptable and just too fucking much!" I all but yelled feeling better getting stuff off my chest

"What the hell! Did you ask her why she did it?" Tinka asked, mouth wide open

"I didn't stay long enough to find out she just said she had a good reason and at the moment all I saw was red and I can't go to jail just can't!" I replied taking a deep breath and looking up at Tinka. She looked just confused as I was.

"I don't even know what to say Rocky; I wasn't expecting that to be the issue. I just I don't know!" Tinka relied

"Ugh I know." I replied getting my phone out my purse and turning it on "Yikes, its late I better go home." I said kind of sad

"How about you stay here, I bought clothes online but they weren't small enough and I think you can fit them, if you want to stay." Tinka said with hope in her eyes

"OMG yes thanks Tinka, you're the best!" I exclaimed giving her a hug. I got up and ran out the door, running into and knocking Gunther and me over.

"Sorry Gunther, I wasn't paying attention." I said helping him up and going to the bathroom. I hear him say it is fine after closing the bathroom door and calling my mom.

I am glad she said I could stay because I really didn't want to be home and so close to Cece. She did tell me she came up looking for me. So yeah thank you Tinka for being here for me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I don't know if I can handle talking to Cece, I have no problems with homosexuals if that's what she is, it's the fact she hit on me, her bff, that's what got to me. For heaven sakes she knows I am strictly dickly! I love Cece to death honestly I do but I am not ready to face the truth. I was hoping it was all dream but it wasn't.

I walked back out the bathroom relieved; I think I need this break from my familiar surroundings. I heard music coming out of Tinka's room, there is nothing like some Rihanna's song 'Nobody's Business.' It is actually my theme song now since I am with Deuce. I hope he isn't mad at me; I just needed some space from…everything. I walked in to Tinka dancing around all wild like when we were younger and we just jumped around swinging my arms. I decided to join the fun because there's nothing like being able to take a trip down memory lane into childhood.

"My mom said I could stay!" I all but squealed

"Yay this is going to be fun!" Tinka yelled

**GPOV**

It all made sense now…Rocky was here because of Cece. Anytime Rocky comes to talk to Tinka besides going to do girl stuff, Cece has done something. Like usual I ease drop just to see what happened and determine who side to be on. Sometimes Rocky can be over dramatic and most of the time Cece is just out right wrong and needs to apologize. But when I heard what happened I flipped out.

Rocky I sexy as fuck no doubt about it. If I never was with Cece I damn sure would have taken a crack at Rocky. She has long gorgeous hair, sexy, plump lips, long overly sexy legs I want to wrap around my waist. Gunther stop the fuck is wrong with you, you are with Cece…well I was. I love Cece but to find out she is struggling with liking girls when she is getting more than enough dick is shocking to me. I think we need time apart to figure things out. This is really hard on me but I know it is the right thing to do.

I heard Tinka ask Rocky to stay, my dick instantly got hard just hearing her name. I am obviously fucked in the head because she is with my best friend while I am with hers. I didn't hear her get up and go to the door so when I heard the door creak open a little I quickly moved back to make it look like I was just walking down the hall. To my dismay, not really, she wasn't paying attention and bumped right into me and knocked us over. Her legs were tangled in mine and I know for a fact the view I had of her boobs had my dick even harder. Shit shit shit, I am totally fucked.

"Sorry Gunther, I wasn't paying attention." She said blushing a little. I just knew from that look she knew my dick was hard and she was being nice by not saying anything about it. Talk about being embarrassed! We quickly got up and I was telling her it's all good but she was already closing the bathroom door.

I quickly walked to my room, trying to think about something that would get rid of my erection. AH my great grandma in the shower. Ugh that is disgusting but it got the job done. I should keep a note of that pic whenever I am around Rocky.

**From: Gunther **

**To: Cece**

**We need to talk.**

**From: Cece**

**To: Gunther**

**About….**

**From: Gunther**

**To: Cece**

**I will call you….**

I called as soon as the message sent, I really didn't want to do it like this but it will just be easier to do it over the phone instead of face to face.

"Hey baby." Cece said not much excitement in her voice

"Look…I love you lots and I want to get straight to it. I'm not going to use the 'it's not you it's me' it's actually both of us. We've been together for a while but some things have come up and I think we just need a break. I hope you can understand." I replied letting out a sigh of relief that I didn't punk out. There was a long silence and I could've sworn I heard a whimper in the phone.

"Gunther, baby, why are you doing this?" Cece asked, pain rippling through her tone

"I just can't Cece, I can't. This isn't goodbye just a see you later. Once things are figured out maybe we can pick up the pieces." I replied hoping the call could end here; my heart was starting to hurt.

"But…but…what did I do?" Cece asked. I could tell she was crying but her breathing and barely being able to get the words out.

"You already know, its wasn't my place to know but I know to. Look I have to go." I replied hanging up the phone not letting her get a chance to carry on the conversation longer than need be. I needed sleep, this is emotionally draining. Letting go of someone you love is hard, whats even harder is wanting someone you can't have.

**What up what up?! Hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'm busy with school getting ready for exams! SO I will update as soon as possible. Please review xoxo**


	8. Let's Hang

**RPOV**

I'm glad I decided to spend the night with Tinka; we were having fun jumping around, singing, and dancing. So once I laid down to catch my breath I had a chance to think about what has happened. I was feeling a little awkward after bumping into Gunther because his little guy, well not so little guy came out to play but with who I don't know. I wanted to talk to Tinka about it but that would be weird since he is her brother. I was a little worried I didn't treat Cece right and she would be even more pissed than before. I was also worried Deuce would be mad at me for cancelling on him and not calling him later. I probably should've talked it out instead of running like I always do but what was I supposed to do?

"What you thinking about Rocks?" Tinka asked walking in with some drinks

"Whats this?" I asked looking in the cup smelling alcohol but not sure which it was

"A special drink from my country." Tina said winking at me and taking a sip, so I decided to taste it. It burned like vodka, was sweet like a margarita, and left a weird aftertaste like beer did but it was such a good mix. I'm going to have to ask for this recipe because I believe I am in love with this drink.

"So what were you thinking about?" Tinka asked again

"Just wondering if I ran out too quick on Cece or should've gone to Deuce instead of closing him out. I mean I should've stayed and let her explain more but then again would I truly understand her. This is got to be a lot harder on her then it is for me. Am I being selfish?" I asked not able to look Tinka in her eyes just in case I was wrong.

"Want to ask Gunther?" Tinka asked walking over sitting beside me

"What, why? That could ruin Cece!" I shouted standing up moving away from her to sit on her bed.

"She's already ruined Rocky. My shitty twin was eavesdropping and heard our conversation, called up Cece, broke up with her over the phone, and cried his ass off like the little idiot he is." Tinka said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"What! How do you know that?" I asked extremely shocked

"When I went to the kitchen to get us some drinks and his door was open. I poked my head in to tell him you were spending the night and he was curled up on his bed crying. I asked what was wrong and he told me. Before I knew it, I was on my feet running out of Tinka's while she asked where I was going. I turned to the right towards Gunther's room and busted in.

"Fuck, shit, what the hell Rocky couldn't you knock?" Gunther yelled at me. The ass had the nerve to yell at me, after breaking up with Cece, and he is jacking his shit off! What the fuck is wrong with him?

"What the hell is wrong with you Gunther? You broke up with Cece and now you're jacking your little dick off! How the hell could you be so fucking careless?" I yelled at Gunther

He turned around, dick still hanging out. "First of all this is not small!" He yelled back holding himself in his hands then pulling up his pants. "Secondly, I broke up with her because I like another girl and she likes girls. I love her I really do but it does me no good if she loves pussy and not dick!" Gunter yelled but he had tears streaming down his face. In that moment I realized how hurt he was and that Cece's actions affected more than just me. I walked over to him ignoring the fact just seconds ago his dick was out and about, pulled him in close, and gave him a hug.

"Gunther…I am really sorry…I know it can't be easy on you." I said squeezing him a little tighter because nobody deserved to love someone and not have them love them back, I have been there and done that and it sucks but I have a feeling Cece loves him just as much as he loves her.

"Thanks Rocky. I really appreciate your apology." Gunther said squeezing back.

"Everything ok in here?" Tinka asked poking her head in looking at us weird for hugging.

"Yeah we're good, sorry again Gunther." I replied pulling back from our hug and taking a step back, feeling a little awkward.

"It's really ok Rocky. Tinka, can I talk to you for a minute." Gunther asked looking over at his sister, anger filling his face

"I'm just going to go check my phone." I said walking out and back to Tinka's room. I heard Gunther's door being closed so I knew it was serious and eavesdropping wouldn't be a good idea at this moment.

When I looked at my phone I had a 3 missed calls from Deuce, 6 from Cece, and a couple from Ty. I had 15 text messages but the only person I wanted to talk to was Deuce. I decided to call and he picked up on the forth ring.

"Fuck. Hey babe whats up?" Deuce asked sounding out of breath

"Are you ok, you sound out of breath?" I asked a little suspicious.

"Yeah, I heard my phone while in the kitchen and ran to my room, than I fell right when I answered the phone. I was hoping you would call. Everything ok?" Deuce asked

"Yeah, it's just the Cece issue is a little more serious than I thought and I was pissed. I really didn't want to take my anger out on you so I decided to come over to Tinka's to talk and I ended up spending the night. To make it worse Cece has nobody because Gunther heard me telling Tinka what happened and broke up with her. I can't help but feel this is all my fault." I said taking a deep breath trying to calm down my emotions.

"What happened that would cause Gunther would break up with her. I thought he loved her. Rocks, I don't care how mad you get; I want you to come talk to me about anything. We've been friends for forever and you told me everything, even your first time with that ass that dumped you the next day. I really wanted to beat the shit out of him because I wanted to be your first. I've always wanted to be your first, everything."

"I feel special when you confide in me with your secrets. Now that we are officially together, I don't want that to change. I want you to trust me now more than ever. So please next time, come talk to me." Deuce begged and I could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Deuce, I just, I didn't want to start anything and I kind of want to tell you what happened with Cece in person, you know?" I said trying to avoid talking about the Cece issue.

"I know you're lying we don't have to talk about it tonight. How about I ask Gunther if I can come over and that way we can hang out…I haven't gotten my kiss today." Deuce said laughter in his voice lightening the tension that was created earlier.

"Sure that would be cool. Aren't your parents at home? Can't you get in trouble for leaving so late?" I asked

"They won't be back till Monday, even if they were home I would still leave to come see you and if I am correct it is still Saturday." Deuce said

"Thanks for the reminder smart ass. Call Gunther and see what he says. And Deuce?" I asked

"Yeah Rocks?" He asked

"I love you, I think I've always have but now that I have you, I can tell you all the time." I said tearing up at my own words but before he could reply I hung up to leave him something to think about. I just sat there thinking his words over in my mind. 'I always wanted to be your first, everything.' Could he have wanted me just as long as I have wanted him? I really do love this boy, a lot.

"Um Rocky, day dream much." Tinka asked walking over to me pushing me over so she could sit.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked feeling nervous she heard the last part. I wasn't ashamed that I loved Deuce but that last part was just for him.

"Nothing, I walked in while you hung up the phone and I was going to say something till you sighed and looked into the distance." Tinka said mimicking me but adding arm movements. I laughed at her and gave her a friendly nudge. She threw a pillow at my head which almost took my head off if I hadn't ducked at the last minute. When I was about to throw another pillow at her there was a knock at the door and Gunther poked his head in.

"Do you guys mind that I invited Deuce and Ty over?" Gunther asked

"Yeah sure. I'm sure Rocky wants to see Deuce." Tinka said making kissing noises and poking her lips out.

"Yeah." Gunther said in an awkward tone and walked away.

"He okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I guess, he is just hurt." Tinka said reaching over to get her phone.

**XXX**

"The guys are here." Gunther yelled from the other side of the apartment.

I was really happy to see Deuce and when I saw him, I wished we were alone at his house. He had on a tight, black V-necked t-shirt that showed of the muscles and arms in his chest that he didn't show off often. His jeans fit perfectly and made him look hot. He looked so fuckable, so fucking fuckable.

"Well Rocky whenever you stop drooling we can watch the movie." Ty said stepping in front of Deuce blocking the view.

"Hmm, Ty?" I said

"Yeah sis?" He asked

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of the way." I said pushing him aside, going straight to Deuce.

"Hey sexy…How you doing?" Deuce asked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug

"Stop talking and kiss me." I said in a breathy moan. When his lips touched mine, a wave of electricity shot through me leaving me feeling numb and wanting more. His lips were so soft and left me needy when he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" I asked a little frustrated with the quick kiss.

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Other people are in the room, including Ty and I don't want to die."

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "He knows we fucked, kissing isn't a big deal." I then walked away and sat down on the couch, smirking at Deuce who was standing there in shock.

"Dude sit down so we can start the movie." Ty said while pulling Tinka onto his lap.

Deuce came over and sat with me and pulled me close to him. I felt bad for Gunther and how he was sitting alone on the other side of the couch. So I decided to nudge him and give him an encouraging smile that said 'Everything is ok.' He understood and smiled back at me.

"What are we watching?" I asked as the movie was starting

"I don't know, some new teen romance bullshit they say is good, Tinka chose it." Gunther said

"Oh this should be fun." Deuce said

**Alright I am back. I will be able to update my stories 2-3 times a week and possibly start a new one. If you have any ideas you want put in the story just tell me because your opinion matters…Anyway please review, they make me happy! Xoxo **


	9. F'd Up

**DPOV**

I guess the movie was good; the only one that would know was Gunther. Tinka and Ty left and went to Tinka's room 10 minutes into the movie. We didn't have to guess what was going on we could hear it. Gunther didn't seem to mind he acted like it was normal. Me and Rocky, well to say we were acting appropriate would be a lie. Before the movie had started I was kissing from Rocky's jaw to the curve in her neck and over her shoulder. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I loved the way she bit her lip to try and stop a moan from escaping while I bit down on her neck. Or the way she rubbed her thighs together to create friction for the need she had. I loved the way she automatically opened her legs when I slid my hands up and down her thighs. I loved how she palmed my dick through my jeans making me want her more and more. I could tell she wanted me from the way she kissed me when I got here.

While the movie was playing, I moved Rocky to where she was straddling me. She had those shorts that made me want to fuck her the minute I saw her. I pulled her face in close to mine to kiss me. Her lips were always soft and plump waiting to be devoured. I loved how she smiled when I kissed her, it also turned me on. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and I bit down on it as she opened up to me. I slid my tongue in slowly and she let out a moan. Our tongues worked together in a harmony. I placed my hands on her hips moving them, getting a moan out the both of us.

I heard Gunther clear his throat and reposition himself like he was uncomfortable.

"Babe, we're making him uncomfortable." Rocky whispered in my ear getting off my lap and sitting beside me

"Maybe he should fuck Cece and then maybe he can get some and not feel uncomfortable." I whispered in her ear. I tried pulling her back onto my lap but she resisted. We ended up on the floor with me on top of her, I took the oppetunity to kiss the hell out of her and grind my hard-on into her. She let a moan escape her mouth and she moved her hips making me growl.

"Whoa Deuce, I know you fuck my sister but with me around, you are a dirty, dirty little boy." Ty said sitting where we was just sitting. I rolled off of Rocky and we sat where Ty and Tinka were. As we watched the last few minutes of the movie, it was pretty good, maybe Rocky and I can watch it together without getting lost in touching each other.

"Yo where is Cece?" Ty asked

"Long story short: We fought so we aren't talking." I said looking at Gunther to finish up the story.

"We broke up but I don't want to talk about it." He said looking off in the distance.

"Oh ok. Guys want to play truth or dare?" Tinka asked knowing that lightening the mood was beneficial.

"Sure." Everyone said

"Ok here are the rules; if you don't answer the truth or do the dare you have to remove a piece of clothing. Anything that is said or done stays between us and nobody else can share. We are going to start with Ty and I will ask the question. Then it is my turn and Rocky will ask the question and so forth and so on." Tinka said

"Ok, baby, truth or dare?" Tinka asked

"Truth."

"How many times do you masturbate in a day?"

"Uh…Well when I don't have sex I masturbate 2or 3 times a day I guess." Ty said shrugging

"Damn dude, that's way too many when you got somebody to fuck." Gunther said making us all laugh at Ty.

"Ok, Tinka truth or dare?" Rocky asked

"I'm starting out big…Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ty's feet and legs all the way up to the inner thigh." Rocky said laughing at Tinka's expression

"Um…Pass; Ty's feet aren't the best." Tinka said giggling a little

"Fine, you gotta take off a piece of clothing." Ty said all too happily. She decided to take off her shirt since she had on a tank top.

"Ok babe truth or dare?" I asked Rocky

"Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to make out with Gunther's neck for 10 seconds."

"You sure about that?" Rocky asked looking worried

"Yeah it's just a game unless you're too scared." I said while putting on my lopsided grin.

She crawled over to Gunther making sure she wiggled her butt a little. When she reached him she whispered something in his ear that I didn't hear. He smiled and she let out a soft laugh. When he lips touched his neck I started counting. She kissed, licked, and sucked his neck. It was a turn on because she was fuck hot but to see Gunther enjoying it was pissing me off. I made sure when I got to 10 I said it loud and clear.

"You jealous much?" Ty asked laughing

"Ty shut up!" I yelled at him. Rocky came over and gave me a quick peck, calming me some.

"You ready Deuce?" Gunther asked with a smirk on his face

"Yeah…Dare." I said

"Alrighty then…French kiss Tinka for 10 seconds. And of course you can back down if you want." He said still smirking

"Deuce you better not!" Ty growled at me

"Jealous much?" I asked him

"Fine hurry up Deuce." He said sounding agitated.

We kissed while Gunther counted. It wasn't a bad kiss but it wasn't my Rocky I laughed at Ty because he was pissed at me and Gunther.

"Ight G it's your turn." Ty said

"Cool…I want a dare." Gunther said

"Ight, I dare you to French kiss Rocky and while you kiss touch as much of her as you can for 15 seconds." Ty said looking right at me

"Deuce? Is that ok?" Gunther asked me but I have yet to take my eyes off Ty.

"Yeah Gunther, it's just a game." I said smiling at him so he would know I wasn't mad.

He walked over to Rocky and asked her if she was ok with it. They both got on their knees and Gunther placed his hands on Rocky's hips. He pulled her in closer placing his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and he moved in closer to get more of the kiss. I could tell his tongue was in her mouth. His hands started moving up Rocky's side till he stopped and cupped her breast. She let out a moan that pissed me off because she was enjoying this. He slid his hands back down and squeezed her butt, which caused her to move in even closer to him.

"Time!" Ty yelled but Gunther got in an extra 2 seconds of the kiss and butt squeezing.

"Dude back the fuck off her." I yelled a Gunther. Rocky pushed him off her and used her other hand to push me away from him. If it wasn't for Rocky being in the middle, Gunther would've got it.

"Look the game is getting intense maybe we better stop." Tinka said taking Ty's hand, standing up and moving to the couch from the floor.

"Yeah, uh Gunther can I talk to you?" Rocky asked

"What? No! You won't be talking to him." I yelled at her

"Deuce, don't make a habit of telling me what to do ok. Now Gunther may I talk to you in your room, please." Rocky said calmly "And Deuce calm the fuck down, if I was going to fuck someone it would be you." She said and walked away.

**RPOV**

I didn't know kissing Gunther would be that good but it damn sure was. I just need to know why he didn't stop when he was told. Or why he was hard they moment he kissed me. I enjoyed the kiss but having my boyfriend and brother in the same room made it weird but highly enjoyable. I walked into Gunther's room and sat on his bed and waited for him to come in. It smelled like him and I liked how he smelled. His kiss made me hornier but I only wanted Deuce that I knew for sure.

"Rocky, whats up?" Gunther asked closing the door behind him and coming to sit by me on his bed.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" I asked not able to look him in his eyes

"What do you mean Rocky?" He asked moving closer to me. I looked up at him, shocked that he was playing dumb.

"What do you mean Gunther; you know that kiss meant more than it was supposed to!" I exclaimed getting up and pacing the floor. He stopped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rocky you mean this kind of kiss?" He asked then placed his lips on mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and for whatever reason I let him in. He walked us back to his head and we both fell on it. He started moving his hips and I felt his dick and it was hitting the right spots. I let out a moan involuntarily. It must have spurred Gunther on because he started kissing down my neck and cupping my boobs.

"Gunther stop, I can't…I don't want this." I said my breath coming out harshly

"But why did you call me in here." He asked

"I don't know, I need to go." I said trying to get up

"Rocky wait." Gunther said sitting me back beside him. "I kissed you like that because I like you and sometimes I imagine myself fucking you. Like when you walked in today I wanted to fuck you, so I imagined my hand was going to me you pussy sliding up and down my dick." He said never looking at me while he talked.

"Gunther…You know I can't and I won't do this I can't. I love Deuce I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." I said getting up.

"I know Rocky, I'm sorry but can I ask you if you enjoyed the kisses?" He asked, his body language showing he was hurt.

"Yeah. I did, I liked it more than I should have." I said looking at him waiting to see if he was done talking.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Gunther asked walking closer to me. I didn't want to say yes but I didn't want to say no. So I just let him kiss me but I didn't put much into it.

"Rocky, what the hell?" Deuce asked as he walked into the door. "No Gunther what the fuck are you doing, I know Rocky wouldn't do this to me, why the he would you make her?" I asked pushing him away from her.

"Deuce, sorry I, I just really wanted to kiss her." Gunther said raising his hands up in surrender.

"You son of a bitch!" Deuce yelled before he punched Gunther in the face. Gunther fell on his bed from the blow and his lip was bleeding.

"Deuce go home now!" I yelled at him because I know how mad he gets. Once he gets started he won't stop and Gunther and I kissed but it's not worth him fucking him up over it.

"Rocky are you defending his ass? Really?" Deuce asked. I could see hurt in his eyes.

"No but when you get mad you take it far and we don't have time for that. You can either sit in the living room or go home." I said checking Gunther's lip

"Fuck, if I go home you're coming with me." Deuce said

"No I'm staying with Tinka." I said

"Fine then I am staying too!" He yelled

"Deuce, stop being so fucking hard headed! Would you please get the fuck out for now. Tell Tinka to bring a pack of ice to her brother." I yelled at him. He left and came back with Tinka and the ice pack. I took Deuce and we went to the living room. We sat in silence for a while and I was getting agitated. I reached over and took his hand but he yanked it away.

"Deuce, what the hell?" I asked hurt by his rejection.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Deuce spat at me

"Are you fucking serious? What the hell Deuce, you fucking jack ass!" I yelled at him and went in Tinka's room.

I couldn't believe him, he is so ugh. I laid on the bed and cried to my heart's content. He didn't even come to check on me but that wasn't a surprise. How could he be mad at me and it wasn't my fault! My night has been royally fucked up. I just want to go to bed and not think about what is happening to me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review they make me happy. XOXO **


	10. The After Affect

Tinka POV

"Rocky, hun, you ok?" I asked as I walked into my room where I heard Rocky crying.

"No Tinka, I most certainly am not ok. I've lost my best friend, kissed your brother, and lost my boyfriend. So no Tinka I am not ok and I don't want to talk about it." She snapped and turned away from mine.

"Rocky I know you're upset but don't take it out on me…I came in here to tell you to get your shit together because Deuce is coming in here to talk to you. So fix your face, your hair, and your attitude so you guys can talk." And with that I slammed the door and walk to the living room to tell Deuce go talk to her.

"Deuce, if you say something to hurt her even more I will find a way to cut your dick off in your sleep, sew your balls together and beat the shit out of you, understand me? She deals with enough bullshit as it is, she doesn't have time for more." I said getting right in her face, even though he was a few inches taller than me.

"Yea…Yes Tinka, I won't." He said, his eyes

"Why are you still here? Go!" I said turning him around pushing him towards my room. I went into the living to give Ty a kiss and tell him bye.

I turned towards Gunther who was sitting on the couch holding the ice pack to his mouth. "Gunther what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked sitting beside him. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes and remorse filling his face.

"I don't know what came over me, but kissing Rocky felt right so I had to do it again." He replied removing the ice pack and sitting it on the table.

"You idiot, you can't do that! I know you like her, I've known for a while. Why you didn't go to her instead of Cece from the get go I won't know but she is with Deuce now and if you have the urge to act on the bullshit that runs through your head walk away to get yourself together. Jeez, you people do some crazy shit and I have to clean it up like always." I said going on a rampage forgetting I was talking to Gunther

"I've always liked Rocky she just wasn't as feisty as she is now and that makes me like her even more. I just, I know I can't have her. Honestly I love Cece and I hope this is just some phase but with Rocky she cares and I wouldn't mind have mind-blowing sex with her long legs wrapped around me." Gunther said

I slapped Gunther upside and walked away. The little selfish idiot would mess up a relationship just to get his fantasy fulfilled. Sometimes my brother is such a fucking idiot and thinks with his dick, he deserved to get punched in the face by Deuce.

DPOV

I walked into the room, I saw Rocky's body tense up as I closed the door. I couldn't see her face her back was to me. Her hair was all over the place but it was mostly covering up her face. She was sniffling, I knew it meant she was still crying or had cried. After she stormed away from me I came out of my anger induced haze and realized what I had done to her. I was stupid for getting angry at her instead of understanding and trying to hear her out, Gunther just pissed me off so much. I started to walk closer to her, to wrap her in my arms, and hold her tight.

"Go home." Rocky said flatly not even turning around to face me. It hurt she didn't want me here but I wasn't going anywhere. I moved in closer and sat at the foot of the bed. She curled herself into a small ball so that there would be no body contact between us.

"Rocky?" I said softly reaching out to touch her leg but she kicked me in the side and scooted up the bed away from me. Her eyes were red and swollen; she looked like she had cried pretty hard. I couldn't help but take the full blame because I felt I was the one who caused the pain.

"What do you want?" she asked anger laced in her tone

"I want to talk to you, tell you that I am sorry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." I said reaching out to touch her because I needed to feel some part of her. She got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Go home." She said again looking at me and I could see the anger and sadness in her eyes.

"No, Rocky, we need to talk." I said not moving from where I was sitting.

"No Deuce you need to talk I don't want to talk to you, I need to sleep, and you're depriving me of that so if you would be so kind, go home." She said calmly

"I'm not leaving without us fixing things." I said

"I don't want to fix things, we should have never tried to be more than best friends, I loved you then and I love you now but you too damn protective and overbearing sometimes. Like the truth or dare, all that was a joke and one stupid kiss you get all huffy puffy. So we have nothing to fix, we are still friends because that what we were meant to be and that's just how it is, so Deuce, go home." She said, her chest heaving after letting me know what was on her mind.

"I love you too Rocky, always have." I said before leaving feeling defeated and my heart aching because not only have I lost my best friend but I lost the love of my life. I walked all the way home, fighting back tears. I walked into my apartment, went straight to my bed, locked the door, and laid on my bed. I didn't want to do anything or see anybody, if this is where love got you, then fuck it I don't want it.

**XXX**

**RPOV**

Sunday morning I left Tinka's and went home. I planned on talking to Cece but she was also the only one I actually wanted to talk to. Tinka wanted to talk if I needed it but I needed Cece, I always have because we have always been best friends and she is always there for me. I never meant to say what I said to Deuce. I said it out of anger and I was trying to hide the hurt of Deuce rejecting me. It hurt when he snatched his hand away from me and accused me of having a relationship with Gunther. So I cried and I cried, then I told myself to get over it because if he really loved me he wouldn't be such an ass.

I was relieved to see nobody was home, I needed the quiet. I hoped in the shower and let the heat melt away my problems. I quickly got out when the water turned cold and dried off. I went to my room and put on my clothes. A piece of paper on my desk caught my eye. When I opened it, it read:

_Dear Rocky,_

_ I didn't mean to do what I did, I just had to make sure what I was feeling wasn't real. I thought I liked you liked you but I don't, I am just insanely jealous that you are so gorgeous. I guess I should've tried talking to you instead of kissing you. I am really sorry for what I did and I am especially sorry for how I have acted lately. I hope you forgive me and that you will please talk to me. I need my best friend, I have no one because Gunther broke up with me but I'm not exactly sure why. Please Rocky, please talk to me._

_Love,_

_ Cece_

By the time I had finished reading, I felt really bad and I knew that I would forgive Cece, I loved that girl she is my best friend. I decided we would just hang out together and talk like we usually do but minus the shopping I wasn't in the mood to shop. I went on down the ladder from my apartment to Cece's and climbed through the window.

"Hey hey hey!" I said fully of energy.

"Rocky? OMG I am so happy to see you right now!" Cece said running to me squealing and looking like shit.

"Cece, what, why do you look like you've been hit by a car?" I asked looking her up and down

"I feel like I have been hit by a car." She said walking away and plopping herself down on the couch.

"Ouch, that sucks, how about you go freshen up and we can talk about it?" I said making sure to sound hopeful

"Really? Oh yeah sure I'll be right back." She said as she ran to the bathroom. I heard the shower come on. I went to the fridge and tried to see if Ms. Jones had something close to healthy. Nope sure isn't. There was a knock at the door, I was going to answer but Flynn got it.

"I GOT IT MOM!" he yelled like usual.

"Hey Flynn whats up?" Deuce asked. Shit, why me man! Fuck me, he just had to come see Flynn while I came to see Cece. I really didn't want to see him. I tried sneaking through the living room and make a run for Cece's room.

"Hey Rocks." Deuce said

"Um, yeah, hey Deuce." I said running to Cece's room.

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Flynn ask but I didn't hear what Deuce said.

I was lost in thought and I didn't know Cece came in until she screamed and I screamed because her scream scared me.

"Oh shit Rocky you scared me I thought you were in the living room, I thought I heard Deuce, why aren't you out there with him?" Cece asked moving around her room getting dressed.

"I um, well we um, well we broke up. We were at Tinka's playing truth or dare and it got heated. The Gunther asked if he could talk to me, he ended up kissing me, Deuce saw and flipped his shit. He tried talking to me but I was pissed at him told we should only be friends and that was the end of it." I said trying to leave out as many details as possible.

"Gunther kissed you?" Cece asked looking defeated

"He just wanted to make sure he didn't like me and he doesn't he is just attracted to me. I promise you he still loves you, he really does." I said trying to take the spotlight off my issues

"Are you sure? I mean he broke up with me and I don't even know why." She said a little unsure of herself

"Um well I was mad at you and went to vent at Tinka's we found out Gunther was eavesdropping and that's when he broke up with you. I was about to beat the shit out of him but he started crying and saying he loved you and I felt bad for him." I said

"You told Tinka what happened?! Rocky how could you, I'm ruined!" Cece yelled

"No you aren't sit your dramatic ass down, she doesn't judge you at all and the only people who know are Tinka, Gunther, you, and me." I said trying to calm her down

"Ok fine, do you think I should talk to Gunther?" Cece asked

"Yeah, but in person, it generally helps to talk face to face." I said

"You should talk to Deuce. I've know how long you've liked him don't let some minor issue mess it up for you." Cece said coming to sit down beside me. I got up and walked to the door but opened it waiting for her to come with me.

"I think us being friends is for the best." I said as we walked out

"Rocks you are so stubborn sometimes." Cece said as we walked out her apartment to hang out.

**_Next Week….._**

Everything with Cece was good; we went on with our life like last week didn't happen. Cece and Gunther talked and they are back to normal. I didn't talk to Deuce at all. He showed up at the mall when the rest of us were hanging out, I still didn't talk to him. Monday and Tuesday were the same, he would look at me in the hall but I would just keep walking by. I know I said we could be friends but honestly, nobody stays friends with an ex.

At lunch on Wednesday he tried having a conversation and kept it simple with a yes and a no or good or better I guess. Him making conversation made lunch awkward and mostly silent between all of us. I had a good time with my friends when he wasn't there but when he came around things changed. Everyone was nice to him but I would shut down and close myself off. There was a new kid named Logan who filled the space Deuce once held. We had a lot of classes together and he was fun to hang out with.

He was cute little thing. He pretty long brown hair, generally wore a beanie of some sort. He was maybe 5'9 5'10, very cool and understanding. Whenever Deuce came around to hang I generally went to find Logan just to relieve the awkward situation. Just like today, Deuce was already at the lunch table and I saw Logan sitting by himself so I went and sat with him.

"Hey Rocky! Whats up?" Logan asked

"Nothing much, do you always sit along?" I asked sitting down and opening my salad.

"Well, I am mostly in my teacher's room at lunch but today I didn't have any work to do and decided to come to the cafeteria. Why aren't you with your friends?" He asked

"Deuce." We both said at the same time. "If you want to get your mind off things you should hang out with me this weekend I have nothing to do. It isn't like a date or anything just friends." Logan rambled on

"Sure that'll be fun, I heard there is a new teen club called Shake It Up maybe we could go there." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"Yeah my Uncle Joe owns it I can totally get us in." Logan replied like it was no biggie.

"Really?! Wow Logan that is really cool! Do you mind if I invite Cece and Tinka?" I asked

"Sure but won't they invite Ty who will more than likely invite Deuce. Which I don't care but I am sure you don't want worry about talking to him and ruin your night." He said placing his hand over mine on the table

"Your right but I am sure they won't, they know things are a little tense between the two of us." I giving him a smile and moving my hand

"Cool, I'm going to run to the library want to come with?" Logan asked

"Sure, I need to stop by and talk to Cece right quick before we go." I said picking up my stuff. Logan took my books for me which was really sweet. When we stopped by the table everybody was staring wide eyed looking between me Logan and Deuce. Fuck was wrong with them? I sat down to whisper in Cece's ear about the club thing. She was smiling ear to ear and said she would tell the others about it. Logan and I walked off from the table to the library. I felt like the guy's eyes were on me trying to figure out where I was going with Logan.

**CPOV**

"Who is that guy Rocky is with?" Tinka asked, eye fucking Logan.

"Um Rocky's new friend, Logan, he is new here, they have classes together and are now good friends." I said taking a bite of this terrible school food.

"He is hot, but not like my baby Ty." Tinka said trying to boost up Ty's ego so he would ignore the comment about Logan being hot. Deuce watched Rocky walk in and go sit with Logan. He would look over at them out the side of his eye, nobody else might have seen it but I did.

"Yeah, Logan's cool, I have a math class with him." Gunther said grabbing my thigh and pulling me close to him.

"Rocky said Logan's uncle owns the new teen club called Shake It Up and he can get us in. So we are invited to go hang out Saturday night." I said excitedly

"Yo I heard about that place, it's supposed to be off the hook." Ty said

"Cool so you guys in?" I asked leaning into Gunther's side. Everybody said yeah except for Deuce.

"Deuce you in man?" Gunther asked.

"Um no I think I have to work." Deuce replied, which was a surprise because Deuce had been ignoring Gunther the same Rocky was ignoring him.

"Come on Deuce we are getting in free. Bring Dina or something she has been all up on you these last few days." Ty said

"I don't man, I don't want to make it awkward between everybody because we aren't talking to each other." Deuce replied

"Look man unless you go talk to Rocky and fix y'all shit, get over it and move on. You're going, oh look Dina is coming now so ask her." Ty said while taking Tinka and walking away.

"Leave you guys alone." Gunther said grabbing me and walking out the cafeteria.

**DPOV**

Everybody left me there by myself just as Dina came to sit down. I was giving thought to what Ty said. I know I can never be over Rocky, I was her best friend and we love each other I mean damn, that's not something I can get over. I know Rocky doesn't like that Logan kid, he doesn't meet her standards. I am going to go to the club though to show Rocky what she is missing, even if I have to go with Dina. Her voice gets on my nerves; I don't know what I ever saw in her. Her nudging me in the side brought me out of my thinking.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked

"Oh Deucey you're so silly! I said are you busy this weekend?" She asked rubbing from my shoulder down to my hand.

"Yeah I got invited to go to this new teen club, want to go with me?" I asked her

"OMG. Yes! I would love to. I can even come to your house before, and hang out." She said her hand trailing down my thigh. I quickly got up from the table because I didn't want her overly used suction hole on my dick. This was reserved and always will be reserved for Rocky.

"Uh how about I tell you where we're meeting and you can meet us there?" I asked

"Sure Deucey!" Dina replied kissing me on the cheek. Her lips were chapped and sent shivers of fear down my back. I quickly walked away because she was disgusting to me.

As the day went on I thought about Rocky and the moments we had as best friends. We talked about everything and did everything together. We had some funny laughs and very serious moments. We had some really good sex and every time I touched her, a shock of electricity shoots me reaching my head and my toes. The shock is even stronger when we kiss. She can't deny she doesn't feel the same.

After school everyone was standing around by Rocky's locker talking and laughing. I debated about walking over there but I did it anyway, I wanted hear her voice and be close enough to get a whiff of her scent.

"Hey Deuce whats up?" Ty asked

"Nothing much." I replied looking at Rocky out of the corner of my eye

"Hey Deuce." She Rocky said her voice sounding very sweet.

"Um, um hi, uh hey Rocky." I said shocked she even said anything to me

"Um we're going to the new teen club called, Shake It Up, on Saturday, Logan's uncle owns the place and he can get us in. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. You can bring someone if you want." She said nervously. How could I tell her no? I just couldn't.

"Sure, that sounds cool." I said. Before I could continue talking to her Logan came up and gave her a hug.

"Rocks you ready to go?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, Cece you going home or to Gunther's?" She asked looking over at Cece.

"Gunther is coming to my house so I will walk with you guys." She said getting her stuff out her locker and grabbing Gunther's hand. I am glad they are back together, I wish I could say the same about me and Rocky.

"See you guys later." Rocky called over her shoulder while everybody else waved at us.

"Damn, he is fuck hot!" Tinka said.

"Not as good as me right?" Ty said after doing some dance move to look all cool.

"Of course not baby." Tinka said grabbing his hand and walking off. "See you later Deuce." I waved goodbye.

I was a little stunned at how Logan touched Rocky. He was making moves on her if they weren't already dating. I feel like an idiot! I shouldn't have gotten angry I need to talk to Rocky before she ends up with that guy.

**XXX**

Every time I tried to talk to Rocky, Logan was around. He even sits with us at lunch. Him and Rocky seem to hit it off pretty well. She laughs at all his jokes even the corny ones. They have little inside jokes that only they laugh about. I am even positive they hang out every day after school, doing what I don't know but they are always together. I swear if he touches her again, I am going to flip my shit.

He always pushes her hair out of her face and behind her ear and it makes her blush. When I looked down one time his hand was resting on top of her hand that was on her thigh. Sometimes she would lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. What is this shit? Rocky is my girl not his! She is very flirty with him she should only be flirty with me. I can't take it anymore. I will talk to Rocky on Saturday if it is the last thing I do. I just need a plan and I know my friends will help me with it.

**Logan**

I really like Rocky. She is really smart, funny, and pretty. I like hanging out with her. I like her even more because we can talk about anything and she isn't judgmental. We know a lot about each other and we hang out all the time. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Because of her I have met Ty, Tinka, Cece, and Gunther. They are all very nice. I have a feeling Deuce doesn't like me but he seems like a nice guy.

He lost a lot when he got mad at Rocky and she broke up with him. I told her she was being a little dramatic and should just hear him out and fix thing if she loves him. Thing is she is stubborn and won't do it. I really truly like Rocky. I like her smile and the way she laughs. I know she flirts with me and it makes me happy. I like how she is comfortable with holding my hand or me having my arm wrapped around her waist. I like how she blushes when I brush her hair out of her face. I like everything about Rocky, I really do! I think I am going to ask her out, I am going to ask Saturday in fact, that's a perfect time.

* * *

**Did you see that coming? I mean come on I couldn't leave Logan out the mix. I d promise this is a Reuse story so no worries my friends everything will be ok between them...eventually. Anyway please review they make me happy xoxo!**


	11. Fixing It Up

**PLEASE don't hate me for updating so late! Hope you guys are still with me! XOXO**

* * *

**_Friday at the end of the school day…_**

**ROPV**

I started talking to Deuce more when everyone was around. I still avoided him if we were in a situation where it was just me, him, and nobody else. I honestly miss him but I was hurt by his actions. Maybe I was a little over dramatic or maybe I wasn't. I truly do love him and I want to be "Deuce's Girl." I just don't know how to start talking to him.

"Rocks, whats up, what you thinking about?" Cece asked me.

"A lot just trying to figure out how to talk to Deuce, I really miss him." I said going to sit down on the bench.

"Well do like you told me, talk face to face. Oh and it'll help if you wear something sexy and have steamy make up sex. Yeah that's exactly what you need!" Cece exclaimed

"Is that all your little horny ass thinks about?" I asked shaking my head at her

"No! Well sometimes." She replied

"Whats up ladies!" Deuce said walking up to us

"Hey." I said quietly

"Whats up Deuce?" Cece asked. It looked like she was going to walk off and leave me and Deuce but Logan came up a few seconds after him.

"Hey girls." Logan said coming to sit beside me. I leaned into his shoulder, always content when I was close to him but I would always imagine it was Deuce. Speaking of him I heard him growl when Logan came and sat down.

"What up Deuce?" Logan asked

"Nothing much." He said and sat down beside Cece. We were carrying on a small conversation and the rest of our gang showed up. Tinka almost knocked me out of my seat to talk to Logan. That chick is a mess but I love her.

"So Logan, who you taking with you as your date to the club?" Tinka asked rubbing his arm.

"Not you, now come here and sit down and leave the man alone." Ty said grabbing Tinka's hand and pulling her away from Logan. "Sorry about her." He said

"It's cool, actually I was about to ask Rocky if she would be my date for Saturday night." Logan said reaching out and grabbing my hand. I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks. I let my hair fall so nobody would see it. When I looked back up everyone was wide eyed and Deuce stormed off out of the school.

"Uh yeah um sure Logan." I stuttered not really expecting him to ask me to be his date.

"Cool, uh you ready to go, I can still walk you home." He said standing up reaching for my stuff.

"Uh sure, see you guys later." I said, everyone still had a shocked expression, I am sure my face reflected the same look.

**DPOV**

That fucking asshole! He knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Rocky in front of us. He was trying to stake a claim on something that wasn't his. A fucking new kid comes out of nowhere and takes things like it's no big deal. I will show him. Rocky is mine, she has always been mine no doubt about it.

**D**: _I need you over at my house now!_

**C:**_ OK…I am on my way. Can Gunther come?_

**D:**_ I really don't care who comes, I just know you better be one of them!_

I was pissed. Everything I worked towards was quickly slipping out of my hands. I had the best friendship with Rocky and not it's gone. I had her as my girlfriend and that's gone too. I be damned if Logan gets a chance at Rocky. I needed a drink. I got out a glass and poured some vodka and cranberry juice in it and went to go sit and sulk. There was a knock at my door I didn't realize so much time had passed because Cece, Gunther, Tinka, and Ty were standing at my door. I wasn't in much of a mood to be hospitable so I opened the door and walked off towards the living room.

"Deuce whats got you so fired up?" Ty asked

"Don't act stupid Ty you know exactly why I am pissed!" I yelled I wasn't in the mood for bullshit either.

"Hey calm your shit I'm not the one taking your girl out for a date." Ty said getting all in my face

"Will you two cut the shit!" Tinka yelled and we both sat down.

"Deuce, dude you can't get mad because Rocky is Logan's date. You have had enough time to fix things but both of you decided to be stubborn so nothing got fixed. You both are single and up for grabs, from anyone." Gunther said

"Well Gunther if you must know I have tried talking to Rocky and we all know how stubborn she is. So don't lecture me about fixing things if I am the only one willing to fix things. It's like she never said she loved me, like I don't even exist!" I said blinking to hold back tears that were threating to fall.

"Aw Deuce, she does love you, a lot but like you said Rocky is a stubborn little fucker and it takes a lot for her to get her shit together. Promise me I know very well we've been friends for like forever." Cece said rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"Honestly Deuce you need to make her jealous, I know Rocky hates to see whats hers being taken or used. I am pretty sure you are hers so if you play it off with Dina you can bet she will do everything in her power to get you as yours." Ty said "I promise you I know from experience and she beat me up bad, which we will never talk about just saying." He said giving us all death glares as we laughed at him.

"Just what if I am no longer hers?" I said knocking back the rest of my drink because thinking about her not wanting hurt too much.

"Trust me Deuce, she wants you. I am positive Logan is just a distraction for her because she doesn't want to make the first move to fix things." Cece said, giving me a little hope.

"What do I do to you know make her jealous?" I asked shyly for whatever reason.

"Well Deuce…You're taking Dina to the club?" Tinka asked, you could tell the wheels were turning in her head.

"Yeah?" I answered unsure of what she was getting at.

"Good, good." Tinka said nodding her head in approval.

"What are you thinking Tinka?" Gunther asked

"Well…You absolutely have to act like Dina is your world when Rocky is around. You might even have to kiss her. OH and you have to keep your hands on her and make it seems you can't stop touching her. That should be perfect to make her jealous." Tinka said

"No that's just going to piss her off and she will think that Deuce doesn't want her anymore." Cece said shaking her head. "Just make sure you pay a lot of attention to Dina but don't touch her unless she touches you and if you kiss her, kiss Rocky good bye."

"OK." I said sighing loudly. "I can do that."

"Um wear that cologne that Rocky likes, she says it does things to her." Cece added

"Ew." Ty whispered but we all heard him

"Awh hush Ty, you get all bothered when Tinka rubs your neck and you can tell you're getting all hot and bothered. At least Rocky doesn't show she is horny in public. Anybody can tell you want to fuck from a mile away!" I said laughing Ty

"Shut up Deuce at least I've been getting some." He replied with smirk as he got up and went into my kitchen

"Fucker!" I yelled over shoulder. I looked over at Cece who was snuggled into Gunther and smiled. Not too long ago they were broken up but now they are back together and love each other so much. I can only hope Rocky feels the same. I needed to know and I knew Cece knew.

"Cece, I need you to be honest with me, how does Rocky feel about me?" I whispered into Cece ear. She looked at me and whispered back in my ear.

"She misses you she just doesn't know how to talk to you so tats why nothing has gotten fixed. Plus you're going to have to make the first move. I am positive Rocky relieves stress by thinking about you if you know what I mean." She said leaning back into Gunther and winking at me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. As I replayed Cece's words in my head, I felt my little solider harden at image of Rocky getting herself off by thinking about me. I involuntarily moaned imaging Rocky's hot, tight pussy sliding up and down my dick. I needed to be alone to handle my little problem.

"Ok over there Deuce?" Gunther asked cocking his eyebrow at me and the others laughing there asses off.

"I'm fine, thank you." I growled at them

"I can handle that for you." Tinka said

"Fuck that shit! Come on Tinka, we're leaving!" Ty yelled pulling her up and out the door. I knew she wanted to get him alone that's why she said what she said.

"Well if you are good now Deuce we are going to go um handle some business." Gunther said helping Cece up. I walked them out and locked the door. My parents should be home any minute even though the only thing my mother does is shop. That gave me enough time to take a shower and handle my business.

I really miss Rocky but if we get the chance to start over, we should really avoid sex and rebuild our trust. Take a little time to learn each other more than we already do. Losing the love of my life isn't fun. Maybe I am too young to know what love is but I know Rocky is it for me. All I can do is dream, think, and talk about Rocky. I have to get my girl back and get her back soon.

**_Later That Night…_**

**RPOV**

I wasn't surprised when Logan asked me to be his date Saturday while Deuce was there. I knew he was only nice to Deuce because the two of us were friends and he was being the sweetheart he is and treating Deuce nicely. I also knew Logan liked me more than friends. I was attracted to him but my heat was forever Deuce's. I knew Deuce was bringing Dina so maybe I needed to give Logan a chance. He really understands me and he is really cute. I just…I need Deuce too much to just be friends.

"Rocky!" Cece yelled

"Cece what the hell, I am right here. When did you get here?" I asked

"I have been standing her for a couple of minutes calling your name but you obviously have a hearing problem." She said plopping herself down on my bed. "What you thinking about, fucking Deuce?" She said laughing.

I kicked her off my bed and she fell to the floor with a thud. I was laughing so hard tears started to roll down my face, my sides were hurting, and it was becoming hard to breath. After a few more minutes of laughing and Cece giving me the deadly stare I was able to get myself together.

"I was thinking about giving Logan a chance since Deuce had moved on to Dina, you know since that is who he is taking to the club tomorrow." I said closing my eyes so these new tears wouldn't fall. When I opened them Cece was looking at me differently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Rocky, you can't date Logan that is just no you can't! Deuce hasn't moved on to Dina, I am sure he rather die alone then be with her but you've given him no choice but take her to the club tomorrow because you cling to Logan like your life depends on it." Cece said breathing heavy after her rant. I was speechless really because I realized all this was my fault.

"I just thought that he wanted her and not me because he doesn't try to get me back. I…I…I don't know." I said not really knowing what to say really.

"Rocks stop being a stubborn fuck and talk to Deuce before you both make a mistake you don't want to make. Go on and call him. If you go to his house tell your mom you are coming to mine because my mom is at home. Call me when you get done talking to him." Cece said walking out of my room.

She was right I was being stubborn and hardheaded. I should have just forgiven Deuce when he came to apologize. Plus I didn't really want Logan because I would always think of Deuce when I was with him and that wouldn't be fair to him. I stared at my phone for the longest. I was still debating whether to call or not. After sitting there for the longest I finally dialed Deuce's number. It rang 3 times before he answered, I didn't know what to say so I just held the phone.

"Hello, Rocky, you there? Is everything ok? Rocky?" Deuce asked sounding worried

"Uh, uh yeah I just um I just wanted to know if we could talk." I said my voice sounding small.

"Yeah sure do you want to come over?" He asked

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be there in a few." I said releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ok, cool…Um I'll leave the door unlocked so just come on it. You know my mom and dad are upstairs, drunk, and oblivious to the world around them." He said coldly.

"Yeah." I laughed a little. "See you in a few." I said and hung up before he could say bye. I felt extremely nervous and excited.

**R:** _I am going to Deuce's and I will call you when I am leaving and coming to your house._

**C:** _YAY!_

I hope we work things out and get over our issues.

**DPOV**

Yes! Rocky called and she is coming over! Time for a happy dance! I ran around my room a few times from pure excitement. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I made sure my hair was good and I smelled fresh. I paced the kitchen, game room, and finally the living room waiting for Rocky. I finally heard a knock at the door and ran to it. I told her it was unlock but she was being sweet by knocking instead of barging in. I swung open the door, excited to see Rocky.

"Hey…What the fuck?" I said utterly surprised.

* * *

Who is at the door? IDK bu please review, they make me happy! xoxo


	12. Huh!

**RPOV**

I basically ran down Deuces street to get to his house. I was running on pure adrenaline and it helped keep my mind off of how nervous I was to finally be alone with Deuce. I wanted us to talk and not just have sex so I decided to wear something not too appealing just some running shorts a t-shirt and my free runs with my hair up in a messy ponytail. So much was running through my mind I couldn't really just think about one thing. When I made it to Deuces door my nerves really kicked in. I was about to knock when I remembered he said he left the door unlock for me.

I walked in looking around in the kitchen and got out some juice, I was tired from running. I went into the living room the TV was on but Deuce wasn't in there. Somebody's trench coat was lying on the couch which was weird because it was pretty warm out. I decided to check in Deuce's room because maybe he was watching TV.

"Ew get off of me. Seriously you need to leave." I heard Deuce yell but there wasn't a reply.

"Well this is interesting." I said as I looked at the scene that played out before me. Deuce was lying on his back with Dina straddling and holding his hands above his head. She had on a matching lacy black bra and thong. Which was really cute but disgusting. Her stripper heels were wrapped around Deuce's legs, while she grind into him.

"Rocky, no it's not what it looks like!" Deuce cried out.

"Deucie it is what it looks like." Dina slurred out cutting her eyes at me.

"Well I will excuse myself while you two finish your business." I said turning on my heels and walking away.

"Rocky wait!" Deuce yelled and followed behind me, Dina wrapped around his leg.

"What?!" I spat back at him. I knew it wasn't his fault it's just he let her in and ended up in his room.

"I swear I didn't invite her over and I didn't have any intentions of having sex with her. She just showed up at my door in a trench coat and nothing under it. We ended up in my room because I was going to give her a shirt and shorts to wear so she could go home in reasonable clothing." Deuce said in a pleading tone.

"Deuce why do you waste your time with this chick, she doesn't have what I have." Dina said turning her nose up at me like I smelled bad but Deuce cut in before I could respond.

"You're right she has everything you don't. She is smart, beautiful, has the sexiest body, a gorgeous smile, soft long hair, long legs that go on for miles, and most of all a heart that is so kind it's unreal. Let's not forget that she knows how to be herself and a way with mouth that drives me wild." He said intently staring at me and moving closer. Dina was no longer on my mind, everything about Deuce was. I didn't know he thought so highly of me. Jeez I love this boy.

"Why the hell are you with this bitch? She has nothing on me and if I am correct my pussy is all you could think about when we finished fucking." Dina said touching all over Deuce. After that my mind was clouded and I acted off of pure instinct.

I grabbed Dina by the hair and dropped her to the floor. She screamed and screamed and I debating beating her ass just so could shut up. I wrapped her black locks around my fist and dragged her to the door. When I let go of her hair I kicked her out and slammed the door in her face. When I turned around Deuce had me pinned to the door giving me a kiss that was full of passion and want. I reluctantly pushed him back.

"We need to talk." I said trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Right yeah sorry. Look baby I am sorry about what happened that night at Tinka's I got really jealous and took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." Deuce pleaded as we went to sit on the couch.

"I forgive you and I shouldn't have broken up with you to avoid talking, I was scared you would end it first and just know I love you so much and I can't live without you." I said leaning into his side.

"What about Logan, you guys seemed to have a thing." He said angrily.

"We have nothing just good friends. I could only imagine it was you I with when I was with him so I doubt that would've worked out." I said laughing.

"Yeah you're right." He said laughing along. Just then there was a loud beeping noise.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY WAKE UP!**

I quickly jumped up out of my sleep and realized it was Cece calling me name.

"Damn it Cece what!" I half yelled half groaned.

"Well if you don't get up we could be late. I must it has been very entertaining you were talking in your sleep about loving it was really sweet." Cece said gushing.

"Huh?" I sat there a minute really confused

What! Has this really all been a dream? In this perfect world where Deuce was mine. I could've sworn we made love and kissed, even confessed our love to each other. Damn! I knew it was too good to be true. Everything was just a dream, a dream I wish would come true. It was so vivid, so real.

"Come on Rocks we gotta get to school and you can day-dream about your baby Deuce then." Cece said giggling and walking away.

"Fuck you!" I yelled out

One thing was for sure this dream proved I loved Deuce and the sex would leave me horny as fuck. If only I could finish that dream, it was so good. I quickly got up and got ready for school. It was the same old routine nothing new. I talked and laughed with the same people. While I was at my locker Deuce came up to me and my dream flashed in my mind and I literally moaned.

"Ok there Rocks?" He asked smirking

"Yeah just fine." I said nervously.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me with Algebra 3 you know since we have class together." He said sheepishly.

"Like a study date?" I asked a little too excited.

"Yeah, me and you…studying." He said giving me a panty dropper smile. "See you at 7 beautiful." He yelled over his shoulder winking at me.

Holy crap a total deja vu moment! Holy mother fuck me sideways! My dream was about to come true and I couldn't wait!

**The End! :)**

* * *

**Did I get you good? Honestly you thought this was like real life frfr! Well no no my friends it was just a fuck hot dream. You the dreams that are so real you wake wondering did that just happen or was that a dream. YES this is what it was. I ended it where Rocky's dream would have the opportunity to come true starting with a "study date" just like her dream. BUT please don't hate me for ending the story this way! Please review if you want a squeal finding out if their relationship happens and if it last! Either way just review because they make me happy! XOXO Oh one last thing that you SOOOO VERY MUCH for all the faves, follows, and reviews you guys are awesome I wouldn't have kept writing it if you guys didn't give feedback and showed me some love. For that I am very grateful Ok Ok thats all love you guys! 33 :))**


End file.
